Donkerstreep
Donkerstreep 'is een glanzende zwartgrijs gestreepte kater.Vermeld in ''De Wildernis In, Clanlijst Geschiedenis In de Originele Serie De Wildernis In :Wanneer de jonge poesiepoes, Rufus, komt om zich bij de Clan te voegen, stemt met tegenzin in met zijn leiders besluit dat hij een leerling van de DonderClan wordt. :Wanneer Roodstaart is vermoord in het gevecht bij de Zonnerotsen, wordt Donkerstreep de nieuwe mentor van Schorspoot. Wanneer Grijspoot zegt dat Spikkelblad nog jong en mooi was, zegt hij dat Donkerstreep niet jong en ook niet mooi is, wanneer Donkerstreep passeert. Hoewel hij in de buurt van de twee leerlingen is, reageert hij niet op Grijspoots commentaar. :Wanneer Tijgerklauw commandant werd gemaakt, besluit hij dat Blauwster meer bescherming nodig heeft, en stuurt Donkerstreep en Langstaart als haar bewakers. Hij, Langstaart en Tijgerklauw beginnen later geruchten te verspreiden over Tijgerklauws leerling, Ravenpoot. Wanneer Geeltand vertelt aan Vuurpoot dat in de knoflook rollen goed is voor rattenbeten, ziet Donkerstreep hem en vraagt wat hij doet. Vuurpoot legt het uit, en Donkerstreep zegt hem dat hij geen bevelen van een zwerfkat moet opvolgen en stuurt hem weg. Vuurpoot gaat terug naar het kamp en bespot Donkerstreep door hem 'Stinkerstreep' te noemen. :Vuurpoot hoort Tijgerklauw later zeggen tegen Donkerstreep dat Ravenpoot een verrader is en dat hij de SchaduwClan heeft gewaarschuwt de DonderClan aan te vallen. Hij is ook in de patrouille die het SchaduwClankamp binnenvallen om de gestollen DonderClankittens te redden. Water en Vuur :Er wordt vermeld dat Donkerstreep de mentor van Langstaart geweest is. :Donkerstreep wordt vertelt door Tijgerklauw om te aptrouilleren bij de Slangenrotsen rond de tijd dat Sintelpoot gewond raakte bij het Donderpad. Donkerstreep merkt snel Grijsstreeps terughoudenheid om de RivierClan aan te vallen, en vraagt naar zijn loyaliteit tegenover de hele Clan. :Hij is woeden op Vuurhart wanneer hij Wolkkit naar de Clan brengt, en protesteert tegen hem telkens wanneer hij de kans krijgt. Wanneer Vuurhart Zilverstroom laat gaan tijdens een gevecht met de WindClan tegen de RivierClan en SchaduwClan, ziet Donkerstreep hem en vertelt het aan Tijgerklauw. :Hij blijkt een sterke connectie met Tijgerklauw te hebben en is nauwelijks gezien zonder hem. Ze doen bijna altijd taken samen, zoals het onderzoeken van de half-gegeten konijnen op het DonderClan territorium. Geheimen :Donkerstreep behandelt Vuurhart nog steeds hard, noemd hem poeispoes wanneer mogelijk, en denkt dat hij nooit aanvaard mocht zijn in de Clan. :Wanneer Donkerstreep de DonderClan gevangene, Brokkelstaart, bewaakt, doet hij niets om Wolkkit en de andere kittens te stoppen wanneer ze de hulpeloze gevangene aanvallen. Vuurhart wordt daar boos over en stopt het gevecht. Donkerstreep, staat echter aan de kant van Wolkkit, en zegt dat Wolkkit niets verkeerd heeft gedaan. Vervolgens noemt hij Vuurhart een poesiepoes en zorgt ervoor dat Vuurhart aan Wolkkit moet vertellen over zijn poesiepoeswortels. :Nadat Tijgerklauw rebelt tegen de Clan en probeert om Blauwster te vermoorden, verband ze hem. Wanneer Blauwster en Vuurhart beginnen te vertellen over Tijgerklauws verraad, roept Donkerstreep dat dat onmogelijk was, en daagt Vuurhart een paar keer uit tijdens de uitleg. Voordat hij vertrekt, vraagt hij Langstaart, Donkerstreep en Schorspels om met hem mee te gaan. Donkerstreep weigert, die schijnbaar gekwetst is dat Tijgerklauw hem niet heeft vertelt wat hij van plan was, en van het samenwerken met Brokkelstaart. :Wanneer Vuurhart commandant wordt gemaakt, commandeert Donkerstreep dat hij geen orders opvolgt van een poesiepoes. Hij vertrouwt Grijsstreep ook niet omdat hij stiekem een kat van een andere Clan ontmoette. Voor de Storm :Donkerstreep vindt het leuk wanneer Vuurhart het moeilijk heeft tijdens zijn commandantenschap, en bespot hem zo vaak mogelijk. :Donkerstreep is met tgeenzin ee leerling gegeven, Varenpoot, door Vuurhart, omdat hij dacht dat Donkerstreep zich zou willen bewijzen aan de DonderClan na Tijgerklauws vebanning. Blauwster is niet vergeten dat hij een van Tijgerklauws bondgenoten was, en er flitst angst in haar ogen als ze hem Varenpoots mentor maakt, maar zegt toch dat hij intelligent en dapper is. :Donkerstreep is de eerste kat die bevestigt dat Wolkpoot de Clan verliet. Hij gaat en vertelt de hele Clan, ook Blauwster, dat Wolkpoot terug ging naar zijn poesiepoes verleden. :Wanneer Wolkpoot weer terug wordt aanvaard in de DonderClan, vertelt Vuurhart aan Blauwster dat Donkerstreep aan alle katten moet vertellen dat Wolkpoot weer terug is omdat hij had vertelt aan elke kat dat hij was weg gegaan. :Na de brand, maakt Donkerstreep ruzie met Sintelvel, Schorspels en de oudsten, en zegt hij sarcastisch dat de katten die Vuurhart in het vuur had achtergelaten hem vast heel dankbaar zouden zijn. Schorspels wordt boos op hem dat hij geen recpect heeft voor zijn verloren Clangenoten en zegt hem dat hij moet oppassen met wat hij zegt waar Varenpoot bij staat. Donkerstreep is een van de sterkste krijger na de brand en Vuurhart zet hem in leiding voor het heropbouwen van het kamp, om er voor te zorgen dat hij niet stiekem naar Tijgerklauw opzoek gaat. Gevaar! :Donkerstreep ziet dat Tijgerklauw de nieuwe leider van de SchaduwClan is. Wanneer hij dat ontdekt, merkt Vuurhart op dat zijn ogen glanzen van opwinding, en vraagt zich af of hij liever met Tijgerklauw was meegegaan als een zwerfkat en dan naar de SchaduwClan. :Tijgerster vraagt hem dat hij zijn jongen, Braamkit en Taankit, naar Vierboom brengt zodat zij hem kunnen ontmoeten. Donkerstreep gehoorzaamt, maar Vuurhart volgt hem, en zegt tegen Donkerstreep dat hij de kittens terug moet brengen naar het kamp. :Wanneer Grijspoel vermist is, maakt Vuurhart zich zorgen dat een agressieve DonderClankat, en denkt onmiddellijk aan Donkerstreep, de oudere vrouwtjeskat zou kunnen doden, als ze had rondgelopen in het DonderClanterritorium maar dat niet weet en dat ze niet opzoek is naar een gevecht. :Donkerstreep wordt vaak gezien met Schorspels, hoewel dit waarschijnlijk is omdat Varenpoot en Aspoot nestgenoten zijn. :Wanneer Blauwster is geobsedeerd door de gedachte dat het niet de honden maar de WindClan is die prooi steelt van de DonderClan, regelt Vuurhart een ontmoeting in vrede. Donkerstreep begeleidt de patrouille, en tijdens het hele gesprek lijkt hij ongeduldig en enthousiast om de WindClan aan te vallen. Vuurhart beseft als Modderklauw aanvalt dat Donkerstreep dat ook zal doen en dat er geen kans voor vrede zal zijn. :Na de ontmoeting met de WindClan, geeft Langstaart toe dat Donkerstreep de informatie heeft doorgegeven aan Tijgerster. :Wanneer de honden meute van plan is aan te vallen, probeert Donkerstreep om Braampoot en Taanpoot naar de SchaduwClan te brengen. Hij wordt ontdekt door Vuurhart, die vraagt waar hij de leerlingen naar toe wil brengen. Donkerstreep beweert dat de zonnerotsen niet veilig genoeg is en dat hij de leerlingen naar een veiligere plek wil brengen. Wanneer Vuurhart woedend wordt en vraagt of hij zijn Clan door honden wil laten verscheurd worden, protesteert Donkerstreep dat hij niets van de honden afwist, alleen dat Tijgerster hem had vertelt dat hij Braampoot en Taanpoot naar hem moest brengen. Vuurhart zegt aan Stropels dat hij een oogje moet houden op Donkerstreep en Tijgersters jongen, omdat Vuurhart een deel van hen niet vertrouwt. Vuurproef :Vuurhart wordt bespot door Donkerstreep over zijn poesiepoes afkomst na de dood van Blauwster, en klaagt dat hij niet wil dat de DonderClan wordt geleid door een poesiepoes. Vuurhart daagt hem uit door te zeggen dat hij ofwel kan weggaan uit de Clan of blijven onder leiding van Vuurhart. :Vuurster vermoedt dat Donkerstreep aan het samenzweren met Tijgerster, dus zegt aan Stropels dat hij een oogje op Donkerstreep moet houden. :Donkerstreep probeert van Stropels af te komen door te zeggen dat hij zich vuil moest maken. Hij gaat in plaats daarvan de SchaduwClan commandant, Zwartvoet, ontmoeten in het geheim. Wanneer hij terug keert ontdekt hij dat Wilgvachts dochter, Voskit, hem volgde en hem zag praten met Zwartvoet. In een wanhopige poging om de waarheid te verdoezelen, voedt Donkerstreep Voskit doodsbessen, en vertelt haar dat het een belonong is voor haar. Wanneer Voskit wordt vergiftigt, valt Grijsstreep hem aan. Donkerstreep zegt dat hij haar probeerde te stoppen. Echter geloven de meesten in de Clan hem niet en Schorspels weigert met hem te praten. :Voskit overleeft de vergiftiging, en vertelt dat Donkerstreep haar rode bessen voerde, doodsbessen, en zei dat het een beloning was van hem te volgen. Voordat Vuurster hem verbant, zegt Donkerstreep dat hij geen loyaliteit meer heeft aan de DonderClan, omdat de Clan wordt geleid door een poesiepoes, en dat de enige kat die het waard was om te volgen Tijgerster is. Vuurster verbant hem, en Donkerstreep gaat naar de TijgerClan. :Wanneer Tijgerster zegt dat hij Steenvacht moet doden omdat hij half-Clan is, doet hij dat zonder twijfel, maar verliest van de halfverhongerde gevangene, maar Zwartvoet komt uiteindelijk helpen en het lukt om hem te doden. :Na Tijgerster is vermoordt door Schruk, rouwt Donkerstreep voor de TijgerClanleider. Hij is nu alleen, en beschuldigt Vuurster van zijn dood. Hij zegt dat hij Schruk tegen Tijgerster keerde. :In de strijd tussen de LeeuwenClan en de BloedClan, valt hij een BloedClanpoes aan, en duwt haar weg van Vuurster. Eerst denkt Vuurster dat Donkerstreep weer loyaal is geworden aan de DonderClan, maar vergist zich wanner Donkerstreep hem probeert te doden. Grijsstreep komt en doodt Donkerstreep, en zegt dat er nu een verrader minder in het woud is. Trivia *Donkerstreep is per ongeluk Donderstreep genoemd in De Wildernis In.Vermeld in De Wildernis In, pagina 271 *Cherith's favorietste dood om te schrijven vond ze die van Donkerstreep.Vermeld in Erin Hunter Chat 3, ongedefinieerd Familie Donkerstreep Krijger .jpg|Zwerfkat Versie Donkerstreep Leerling.jpg|Leerling Versie Donkerstreep Krijger..jpg|Krijger Versie Leden: '''Moeder: :Wilgvacht: Gestorven, in SterrenClanVermeld op Vicky's facebook pagina Vader: :Taanvlek: Gestorven, in SterrenClanVermeld op Vicky's facebook pagina Half-Zus: :Vosstaart: Levend (vanaf Dageraad)Vermeld in Voor de Storm, pagina ... Half-Broers: :Grijsstreep: Levend (vanaf Dageraad)Vermeld op Vicky's facebook pagina :Roetvacht: Levend (vanaf Dageraad)Vermeld in Voor de Storm, pagina ... :Regensnor: Levend (vanaf Dageraad)Vermeld in Voor de Storm, pagina ... Half-Nicht: :Vederstaart: Gestorven, in SterrenClanVermeld in Geheimen, pagina ... Half-Neef: :Stormvacht: Levend (vanaf Dageraad)Vermeld in Geheimen, pagina ... Stamboom: Teksten :Vuurster: ''"Katten van de DonderClan. Ik heb jullie bijeen geroepen zodat jullie getuige kunnen zijn van wat Donkerstreep te zeggen heeft. Jullie hebben allemaal gehoord wat Voskit gisteren is overkomen. Zij is nu bijgekomen en Sintelvel zegt dat ze weer helemaal de oude wordt. Ik heb met haar gepraat en zij heeft bevestigd wat Grijsstreep heeft gezegd. Donkerstreep heeft haar de doodsbessen gevoerd. Dus Donkerstreep, wat heb je daarop te zeggen?"'' :Donkerstreep: ''"Ze liegt, of anders vergist ze zich. Kittens luisteren nooit naar wat ze gezegt wordt. Ze heeft me kennelijk niet goed verstaan toen ik zei dat ze die niet mocht opeten."'' :Vuurster: ''" Ze liegt niet en ze vergist zich niet. En ze heeft me nog iets veel interessanters verteld, namelijk de reden waarom je haar die doodsbessen voerde. Ze zag jouw ontmoeting met Zwartvoet, de commandant van de SchaduwClan, op ons territorium. Wil je ons vertellen hoe dat zit?"'' :Een kat in de menigte: ''"Verrader!"'' :Donkerstreep: ''"Ik hoef geen rekenschap af te leggen aan een poesiepoes."'' :Vuurster: ''"Dat is precies wat jij wel moet doen. Ik wil weten wat jij en Tijgerster in jullie schild voeren. Donkerstreep, jij weet wat Tijgerster heeft geprobeerd ons aan te doen. De honden zouden de hele Clan aan stukken hebben gescheurd. Hoe kun je er daarna zelfs maar aan denken om hem te volgen? Je had een waardevolle krijger kunnen zijn. Ik heb je de ene kans na de andere gegeven jezelf te bewijzen. Ik wilde niets liever dan je vertrouwen, en ..."'' :Donkerstreep: ''"Mij vertrouwen? Je hebt me nooit vertrouwd. Denk je soms dat ik niet doorhad dat je die blonde idioot opdracht had gegaven me te bewaken? Verwachtte je nou heus dat ik de rest van mijn leven met een schaduw zou kunnen leven?"'' :Vuurster: ''"Nee, ik wachtte op een bewijs dat je loyaal was. Dit is de Clan waarin je geboren bent, dit zijn de katten waarmee je bent opgegroeit. Betekent dat niets voor jou? De krijgscode zegt dat je hen moet verdedigen met gevaar voor eigen leven!"'' :Donkerstreep: ''"Dit is niet mijn Clan. Nu niet meer. De DonderClan wordt geleid door een poesiepoes, en er is niets meer over dat waard is om voor te vechten. Ik voel geen loyaliteit voor de DonderClan. In het hele woud is er maar één kat die het waard is om te volgen en dat is Tijgerster."'' :Vuurster: '' '"Volg hem dan. Jij bent niet langer krijger van de DonderClan. Als jij na zonsondergang nog op ons terriorium wordt aangetroffen zullen we je behandelen zoals we elke vijand doen. Ga nu!" :— Donkerstreeps verbanning - Vuurproef, pagina 146-149 :'''Donkerstreep: ''"Jij bent van mij, poesiepoes. Jouw tijd om te sterven is gekomen."'' :Vuurster: ''"Dus nu vecht je aan de kant van Tijgersters moordenaar? Heb je dan geen spat loyaliteit?'' :Donkerstreep: ''"Niet meer. Elke kat in het woud kan voor mijn part kraaienvoer worden. Het enige wat ik wil is jou zien doodgaan."'' :— Donkerstreep en Vuurster tijdens het gevecht tegen de BloedClan - Vuurproef, pagina 356-357 : Vermeldingen Categorie:Personages Categorie:DonderClan katten Categorie:De Wildernis In Personages Categorie:Water en Vuur Personages Categorie:Geheimen Personages Categorie:Voor de Storm Perosonages Categorie:Gevaar! Personages Categorie:Vuurproef Personages Categorie:Plaats voor geen SterrenClan katten Categorie:Mannelijk Categorie:Krijger Categorie:Mentor Categorie:Zwerfkatten Categorie:TijgerClan (huidig) katten Categorie:Gestorven Personages